


Precedence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Precedence

**Title:** Precedence  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville/Bill  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for the last two [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompts: #28 Heatwave and #29 Late.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville has a strong work ethic.

  
~

Precedence

~

Neville rushed into the greenhouse, his robes practically flying. “Bugger!”

“Neville?”

Neville blushed. “Sorry, Pomona. We--I...overslept. I meant to be here earlier...”

“We’re all late occasionally, dear,” she said. “There’s no need to worry.”

“But the heatwave we’ve been having means that the plants need more attention...”

Pomona patted his arm. “I took care of them,” she said, smiling. “I thought you would be a bit distracted this morning after all.”

“I didn’t want my personal life to interfere with this position, though,” Neville said softly.

She smiled. “Go back to Bill,” she said. “Your honeymoon takes precedence.”

~


End file.
